Hetalia gender bender adventure
by animerocker1
Summary: What happens when Italy and America come to visit France and England in London? Both curious go down to England's cellar one night and drink a potion thinking its juice. How will they cope with this as well as other nations. Pairings: FrUk, Ameripan, Gerita, PruCan, Spamano, and if you squint UsUk.
1. Chapter 1: the phone calls home

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia I just decided to write this story. This what happens when I'm board at home. So enjoy !

Chapter 1: the phone calls home

It was a warm sunny day in London, when Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, also known as England and France were sitting on the couch in their home watching television. Until the phone rang which started their adventure.  
"Bollocks, who could be calling now?" England thought allowed.  
"No idea Mon Cher."France replied to England's comment.  
"I wasn't talking to you frog." England spouted out while getting up to go answer the phone.  
As England left to go answer the phone France's cell went off, it was his darling little brother Italy. So France picked up the phone and said phone conversation went like this.  
"Hello little Italy!"  
"Ve, hi big brother France, I was wondering if I could visit for awhile, Germany is so busy, fratello is with big brother Spain and I'm kinda board so can I come over for a few days"  
"Of course little one but I'm staying at Angleterre's house, let me ask him and I'll get back to you."  
"Gracias big brother and I'll see you later bye"  
Italy then hung up and France had to find out what was taking England so long on the phone. Meanwhile while England was on the phone, the call was from America and his conversation went like this.  
"Yo British dude are you busy?"  
"Well I have company over you adolescent brat, what do you want anyway!"  
"Well you see I SAW THIS SUPER SCARY MOVIE AND I AM AT HOME ALONE AND I WANT TO COME OVER AND I WANT TO USE THE NIGHT LIGHT I USED AS A KID!"  
"Your bloody joking right?, and did you have to scream so loud in the phone I could go deaf because of you."  
"Please dude I am like really freaking out man"  
"You don't have anywhere else to stay, what about your alien friend, or your boyfriend Japan, or what about about that one guy with the teddy bear."  
"Dude Tony went back to outer space, Keeks is at China's for a family thing, and Matthew is at Gilbert's house and the last time I was there I herd some noises I wish I hadn't herd. So please Arthur, I promise I'll behave."  
"Alright fine you can come over but please behave yourself I know I raised you in some way good, and the frog is staying as well alright."  
"Thank you so much dude and do you still have my pink unicorn nightlight?"  
"Yes of course, but aren't you a little old?"  
"Naw dude but thanks and bye I'll be over soon."  
"Alright bye."  
After Arthur hung up he decided to go snuggle up next to France, he had a crush on the Frenchman but would never admit it.  
"So Angleterre who was that." France said with a smirk  
"Just America, he will be staying here for a bit." England replied nonchalantly  
"So will Italy, I guess America will have a playmate."  
"I see well this will be a hell of a couple of days"England said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2: the wrong drink

Chapter 2: the wrong drink

It was about 6:00pm when Italy came knocking on the door, France had opened the door and they greeted each other. Italy had asked if he could cook pasta do to the fact he didn't want to eat England's cooking. England and France agreed on it and let the Italian make his pasta. About an hour later as Italy was cooling off the pasta, there was a knock at the door. This time England answered the door and was greeted by a rambunctious American. As America walked in he saw Italy had cooked pasta, four plates of pasta were prepared and dinner was served. As they all ate dinner, conversation was stirred up and it went like this.

"So England, did you and France release sexual tension yet?" America asked jokingly as France laughed.

"Honhonhon not yet but I'm sure Angleterre here will cave in to this sexy body soon" France said teasingly.

"In your dreams frog, and don't make me kick you both out of my house"England replied angrily.

"Ok fine I'll be quiet, now to change the subject, Italy how are things between you and Germany?" America asked with a smirk.

"Ve, well things between Germany and I are great he is so sweet and nice to me" Italy said dreamily.

"Honhonhon I hear from Prussia you and Germany get a little nasty at times" France said with a smirk as Italy blushed.

"Ok that's enough now let's clean up and head to bed shall we" England said bringing France's perverted conversation to an end.

"Ok" France, America, and Italy said in unison.

So they all cleaned up the kitchen, washed there dishes, and got ready for bed. America slept in his boxers and went under the covers of his old room as England turned on the nightlight.

"Thanks dude, goodnight Iggy" America said as he drifted to sleep.

"I told you not to call me that and goodnight you git" England said a little annoyed.

Italy however slept naked and was tucked in by France.

"Goodnight cute little Italy" France greeted with a smirk.

"Ve goodnight Francy pants" Italy greeted sleepily.

As England and France met in the hall they both smiled feeling a little accomplished.

"You know Mon Cher you and I could share a bed" France said in a flirtatious tone. England agreed on the condition that France keep his hands to himself. So they hurried off to bed and fell asleep in each others arms. Around 3:00 am America and Italy both woke up coincidentally thirsty. They ran into each other in the living room.

"America does England have any juice, I'm very thirsty" Italy said with a towel around his waist due to the fact he learned his lesson with walking around the house naked when Hungary told him it was improper.

"Not that I know of little man, but I'v always wanted to go down that cellar but was never allowed too." America thought allowed with curiosity in his voice.

"Ve let's go down and see" Italy said running down to the bottom of the cellar.

"Hey wait for me" The American yelled trying to catch up.

As he ran down he saw that Italy came across a fridge.

"Look America I found I found the pink colored liquid, maybe it's pink lemonade" Italy said happily.

"Dude you don't know that, it could one of England's potions but since we're thirsty and the kitchen is too far, I'll be the hero and take the first sip to see if its safe."

"Ok here" Italy said handing the American the vile.

America took a sip.

"It's sorta sweet here you can have the other half." America said handing Italy what's left of the vile.

Italy gulped the rest down and said "This is sweet, it kinda tastes like candy."

After they had a drink they hurried off to bed and passed out immediately. They had pleasant dreams but little did they know the changes their bodies went through over the night. They would soon find out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: morning surprises

Chapter 3: morning surprises

The next morning England was in the living room drinking his tea as France was making breakfast for everyone. Later America and Italy had walked out of there rooms and into the living room to the smell of food. The Italian had walked out in nothing but a towel as of the American walked out in nothing but boxers. Both still unaware of the body changes due to still being half asleep. As soon as they both walked out, England spit out his tea and had a huge blush on his face, as France herd this he ran out of the kitchen with a huge grin and bloody nose.

"Bro I think I might be sick I feel funny and my voice is high pitched." America said sitting on the couch.

"As am I, maybe it's that pink juice we had last night." Italy spoke up.

"WHAT PINK JUICE AND OH GOD AMERICA PLEASE COVER UP AND ITALY PLEASE PULL UP YOUR TOWL!" England yelled giving the American his shirt.

They both looked down and screamed. Italy covered up fast and America immediately threw on the shirt. America then looked in her boxers and started to cry.

"Gah! Where's Florida!" America wailed.

"Oh MY GOD! What do I tell Germany, what If he doesn't love me anymore because I'm a lady" Italy cried.

"Dude we totally have boobs." America said poking his chest.

"STOP TOUCHING THOSE YOU TWAT!" England yelled.

"I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT, IT'S NOT NORMAL TO FIND YOUR PENIS MISSING AND ALSO TO WAKE UP WITH A FULL RACK ON YOUR CHEST!" America yelled.

"I KNOW THAT! Now tell me calmly what you blokes did last night." England told the nations.

America calmed down and Italy stopped crying.

"Well you see, we were both thirsty and we kind of went down to your cellar" America started.

"Where there was a fridge, and we drank the pink drink." Italy finished.

England ran downstairs and realized it was the truth his female hormone potion was gone and he didn't know to do. He was also surprised with the results. America was slightly shorter with shoulder length blonde hair, a slightly girly face, hour glass curves, and big breasts but smaller than Ukraine's. Italy on the other hand was the same height as before but also an hour glass figure really long wavy hair and slightly bigger boobs than America. They were both gorgeous, but he knew if Japan or Germany knew this they would probably do unspeakable painful things to him. As he was thinking in his head he herd two screams and knew France was up there with them. So he quickly ran upstairs. And looked but saw a few guests. They were Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Canada, and Romano. England knew he was gonna get murdered now. But luckily Spain wasn't there the whole trio would have been torturous for him. Austria, Hungary, and Canada looked as if they had seen a ghost. Romano looked as of he was gonna murder someone and Prussia was on the floor laughing so hard.

"I really wish I didn't throw out those girl clothes now" Austria said a little upset.

"Maple.." Canada said scared.

Prussia was gasping as he laughed.

"Who's the BASTARD THAT DID THIS!" Romano yelled angrily.

"Please don't tell Germany or Japan I can fix this" England said scared.

Everyone looked at England with a glare, but also knew what Germany and Japan would do to him and silently agreed to keep their mouths shut.

"Hey babe I'm just gonna go home" Canada said not wanting to get sucked in any shenanigans.

Prussia agreed and knew the reason why so he just stayed and let Canada go. Austria also left not wanting to be part of any type of problem that was here. So that left the group with England, America, France, Italy, Romano, Hungary, and Prussia.

"Ok first things first until England can turn you both back to guys, we need to go shopping for essentials, like bras, underwear, and other clothes." Hungary said trying to help the situation. France and Prussia both volunteered to take the nations shopping. Romano and England immediately disagreed. So they all decided to go shopping together, until they got to the mall the two nations had to barrow England's clothes, which caused the Brit to blush. So off to the mall they all went.


	4. Chapter 4: shopping adventure

Chapter 4: shopping adventure

So the seven nations arrived at a mall near England's house. Prussia and France decided to lead the way to there first destination, which was Victoria's Secret. Hungary was about to hit them, but didn't because she knew bras and underwear were essential. They all went into the store and looked around for garments. France and Prussia met up with the group five minutes later holding each a bra and underwear set, one devil the other angel. Italy and America both blushed at the site. Hungary, Romano, and England soon kicked them out of the store after that. Romano and England left this part of the shopping to Hungary do to the fact they felt uncomfortable. After about twenty minutes in Victorias Secret, the three nations came out with a bag of undergarments. They soon stopped into another clothing store. Prussia then found a beer maidens dress and asked Italy to try it on, then took a picture. Hungary saw the outfit and hit Prussia over the head and asked Italy to change. Romano then found found a long yellow sun dress. He asked Italy to try it on, she did and looked as stunning as a flower. Hungary approved the dress and they bought it. England then found a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse for America and she looked very appropriate for England's taste. So they bought it. The girls then changed into those outfits and threw England's clothes into a bag and continued on to more stores. They even bought a pair of shoes each. Though France and Prussia still kept going with the perverted clothes, which in turn caused them to get beat by Hungary and England and cussed out by Romano. Also because of France and Prussia it caused Romano and England to go into a long rant on how America and Italy should dress like proper ladies. The group soon stopped into a food court and Prussia and France offered to buy Italy some sausages and America a popsicle. The other nations disagreed immediately. So the girls got pasta and a cheeseburger. As the group was eating and talking a certain Chinese man was staring at them in confusion. He had originally come to visit England about a meeting but the Englishman wasn't home so he decided to visit a mall because the Chinese man had herd about a Hello Kitty store. England looked over his shoulder and saw China and turned pale immediately. China then recognized England and stood up and started walking towards them.  
"China what a surprise?" England asked shaking.  
"I could ask you the same thing. So does Japan and Germany know there boyfriends are now girlfriends?" China asked suspiciously.  
"Please don't tell, I can fix this." England said shaking.  
"I won't, but you change them back quick because-"  
Before China could finish America spoke up "Hey wait Keeks told me you guys had a family thing."  
"That was only last night we were celebrating Korea's birthday plus he got worried about you so he went to your house, wait did he know you were staying at England's." China said matter o factly.  
"Ya I left a note on the counter." America replied.  
"I see well change them back soon. We have a world meeting tomorrow and I'm sure soon Japan and Germany will go looking for these two." China said pointing at Italy and America.  
"Oh no Germany is suppose to pick me up today" Italy said worried.  
"Are you bloody kidding me?" England asked shocked.  
"Let's hope he forgets, I mean West is not as awesome as me when it comes to doing important things." Prussia said suddenly.  
"I'm dead" England said sadly.  
"Don't worry Angleterre, I'm sure it will be all right." France said holding England close.  
"I hope your right so lets get going." England said getting up.  
Everyone went where they were suppose to. Russia and China left to go home. Hungary asked England and Romano to look after the two girls and to hit France and Prussia if needed, due to the fact she had to leave because she had a dinner date with Austria. Romano, Italy, England, America, France, and Prussia all went to England's house. When they arrived back at the house, Italy offers to cook dinner and everyone excepted. Then Romano and England went into the hall for a talk.  
"How long till you can crack the antidote?" Romano asked.  
"Hopefully not long, by the way I noticed you are being more protective over Italy then before." England chuckled.  
"I could say the same for you, but over America." Romano said back.  
"I don't know why but its different, they are women now and I feel they need us to protect them, they are confused and not use to there new bodies yet, plus with perverts like France and Prussia following us they are not safe." England said feeling worried.  
"True, you go work on the antidote, and I'll keep those two perverted bastards away."  
"Sure thing and thank you Romano." England thanked.  
"It's no problem" Romano welcomed.  
They went their separate ways and did what they had to do.  
About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. France opened the door and guess who was at the door?


	5. Chapter 5: the boyfriend surprise

Chapter 5: the boyfriend surprise

As France opened the door he saw standing in front of him was the least two people he wanted to see at the moment,Germany and Japan.  
"Herro is Alfred-kun and Italy-san here" Japan asked with worry in his voice.  
"Um no sorry, but you have ze wrong house" France said shaking.  
Prussia could here this from the other room, and was scared he knew his brother would figure it out. Before France could slam the door in their faces Germany pushed the door fully open and walked passed France. As Japan and Germany looked around they stumbled in the kitchen, Romano was keeping an eye on an American girl and an Italian girl. Germany and Japan thought the girls looked familiar, but then they both turned and in sudden fear saw their boyfriends. Suddenly by the two male nations figured out they were.  
"Feli" Germany said shocked.  
"Alfred" Japan also said in shock.  
They both knew who was behind this and screamed England in unison. Prussia tried to make the situation better by grabbing Italy and going on about how the curves were perfect, but ended up getting hit by Romano and Germany. As soon as England herd the scream, he knew who was at his house and decided to face his fear. He went upstairs shaking, before he could say anything Germany had him in a hold and Japan had his katana to the nations neck.  
"STOP! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!"America came running in.  
"It's true, please let us explain" Italy followed with tears in his eyes.  
So the seven nations all sat down and decided to talk things out.  
"Ok so why are you both women?" Germany asked waiting for an explanation.  
"Well you see we were thirsty last night and there was a pink liquid in England's cellar and it did this to us" America explained.  
"I thought you both knew better, oh well nothing we can do about it anyway." Germany said in defeat.  
"I see but why didn't you tell us?" Japan asked with concern.  
"I'm sorry babe but we were afraid.." America trailed off  
"That you wouldn't love us anymore" Italy finished.  
"Nein I love you no matter what gender you are Italy" Germany said a little hurt.  
"I arso feelr the same way America" Japan said also sounding hurt.  
"Well the world meetings tomorrow, do you both have proper attire?" Germany asked.  
"Yes they do" England suddenly said.  
"Good lets eat dinner and go to bed" Germany said seriously.  
So they all ate together, Prussia showed Germany the picture of Italy in the beer maiden outfit. Which in turn caused Germany to blush. Other than that it was a very awkward quiet dinner. After dinner everyone there separate ways. Prussia and France decided to go on England's computer and play games. Romano went to bed. England went back to his potion. Germany and Italy both went to a room and turned on a movie where Germany cuddled Italy close to him to show the nation he still loves the Italian. Italy gladly cuddled back and even stole a few kisses. As of Japan he went outside for some fresh air and America followed. When America found him she decided to break the tension and start a conversation.  
"Hey Keeks" America said nervously.  
Japan looked to his side and replied with a "hai".  
"I noticed you were upset and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to affect our relationship and I don't want to lose you." America said on the verge of tears.  
Japan felt terrible and knew he should've been more supportive. He walked towards his American and pulled her in for a long hug and apologized.  
"I shoulrd have been more considerate and yes I was in shock, but I rove you for you and I was just upset you didn't tell me your dilemma, because it felrt rike you didn't trust me and just know you can trust me, because I trust you, I mean woulrd I rearry show this much emotion or be brave enough to give you everything if I didn't trust you, and just know I'm not mad because I rove you no matter what." Japan spoke  
America then had tears streaming from her eyes, which caused Japan to break from the hug and get all worried, but soon realized they were tear of joy.  
"Do you really mean all that Kiku?" America asked.  
"Of course" Japan replied.  
"So you still want to be with me even though I'm a girl now?" America asked.  
"Of course, malre or femalre it doesn't matter as rong as I'm with you. " Japan said before bringing the American in for a long passionate kiss which gave them both fireworks.  
After the kiss they soon went into an empty room and cuddled in each others arms knowing they still loved each other and could get through this bump in the relationship. Soon everyone went to bed and had pleasant dreams.


	6. Chapter 6:meeting time

Note: ok sorry it's taking so long to update, stepmom came back so she's kept me busy and I also have exams coming up but don't worry I still make time to post these chapters. :) oh and just a reminder I don not own Hetalia, I just thought of the fanfic but do enjoy and review.

now to the story!

Chapter 6: meeting time

The next morning, everyone awoke happily and soon got ready for the world meeting. The meeting was held in London this time so it was an easy trip for everyone there. America and Italy both wore long black skirts, a white tank top and a black cardigan, picked out by England. Of course England fought with America about wearing heels and how she should look like a lady but they settled on flats. Though the hairstyles were different, Italy had her hair up in a ponytail with her curl sticking out on the side, while America just left hers down. When they left they all carpooled. Germany, Italy, Romano, and America rode in one car, while England, Prussia, France, and Japan rode in another. Thirty minutes later everyone arrived at the meeting hotel, where they went up into the room they were suppose to be in. When the the eight nations arrived in the room, every nation in the room was in awe at the sight of Italy and America.  
"What's happen to them is this some sick joke." Switzerland angrily yelled.  
"No I'm afraid not, they got into my potions that all." England replied already use to explaining the situation.  
"I see, well are they still the same people inside? And are Japan and Germany ok with this?" Spain piped up.  
"Hai I am ok with this I understand." Japan said said quietly.  
"Yes they are still the same, just not same gender." England said looking down.  
"I am ok with this as well, so lets get this meeting started." Germany said all serious.  
Everyone agreed. So the meeting was normal as usual, they talked about the world problems, America went on with her hero theory, but when the meeting was almost over the bad touch trio all had an idea and decided to speak it out. They raised there hands and were called on.  
"You know I bet we are all tired and in need of relaxation non?" France started.  
"The Awesome Prussia, France, and Spain had an idea." Prussia continued.  
"Let's have a beach day amigos" Spain finished.  
"Ok when and why?" Germany asked a little suspicious.  
"Well you see West, I'm sure we are all stressed so let's have an awesome time and we were thinking tomorrow." Prussia explained.  
"I can rent us a beach here, if everyone agrees on it." England intervened.  
"What about the antidote?" Romano asked.  
"I can work on it while we're there, I can do some research peacefully." Everyone agreed and the next day they would settle for the beach, but everyone was still a little suspicious of the trio, who had huge grins upon there faces.


	7. Chapter 7: beach fun with news

Chapter 7: beach fun with news

The next morning England, Japan, Germany, and Romano all woke up to find Prussia, France, America, and Italy not in the house. England found a note on the fridge that said that they left for some errands and would meet them at the beach.  
"I KNEW THOSE THREE WERE UP TO NO GOOD, WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!" Germany screamed.  
The other nations tried to calm him down and succeeded surprisingly.  
At about three o clock the nations met on the beach but to their surprise Italy was in a tiny white bikini, and America wore a black one. The bad touch trio however went nude and were yelled at for it. Throughout the day Germany kept a close eye on Italy, however Japan asked America if she could meet him in a changing room. America however got excited, thinking they were gonna have sex, normally when she was a guy she topped but there were times when he topped and she wanted him so bad. She stepped inside.  
"Hey Keeks, you like my new swimsuit." America said seductively.  
Japan stood there hiding his blush knowing the Americans intentions and decided to hand her a cover up for her chest.  
"I don't rike the way other guys are staring at you so prease cover up." Japan said a little embarrassed.  
America blushed understanding where he was coming from.  
"Dude not cool, your such a clockblock, but it's still sweet of you to want to have me all to yourself." America admitted.  
While that was going on Germany and Romano were giving death glares, threats, and even beat up a few guys who gave Italy a perverted look, any look matter of fact. So the beach turned out to be a good idea, lots of people got tans and there was even a volleyball game against the bad touch trio and Russia and his sisters. Ukraine would cower while Belarus not only scaring Russia but massacred the trio in the game to where they never wanted to play volleyball again. It was a good day, China even prepared a lunch. When the sunset started to go down, everyone got close to the loved ones. China and Russia went in hiding so they could be together without Belarus trying to split them apart since she was looking for Russia anyways. England decided to take a break from his research when France kissed him under the sunset.  
"Mon Cher why don't you stop working and enjoy the sunset. " France said breathlessly to England.  
"You know frog I would normally rip your fucking balls off for a stunt like that, but you know I could use some romance." England smirked.  
They saw the sunset together and they felt at peace.  
Prussia and Canada found a rock near by and Prussia fell asleep on Canada. Canada felt so happy and complete around the Prussian, maybe it was because he actually knew who he was but they both knew it was the chemistry they shared as one. Spain held an embarrassed Romano who somewhat was not a pissy little prick at the moment, he was somewhat calm. America and Japan watched the waves together in silence, just holding each other, soon enough the romantic silence between them broke when America started to complain how her back hurt because of her breasts and how she missed being a guy. Then there was Germany and Italy who went for a romantic walk along the shore.  
"Hey Ludwig?" Italy suddenly asked.  
"Yes what is it Feli?"Germany asked sternly.  
"I'm sorry." Italy apologized as she stopped dead in her tracks.  
Germany looked concerned. "For what?"  
"For everything, all I do is cause you trouble" Italy said sadly.  
"Why would you say that?" Germany asked.  
"Because if I hadn't drank that drink I wouldn't be this confused girl, and you wouldn't half to beat up so many guys for flirting with me, and I always annoy you, I am no good at fighting so tell me why are you with me? Do you really love me at all?" Italy broke down crying.  
Germany completely in shock held the crying Italian.  
"You dummkopf." Germany started as Italy looked at him.  
"Of course I love you I mean yes you get into trouble but sometimes it's cute, I mean your sexy either gender and your still my little Italy, I prefer you as a boy because of the perverts like France or mein brother. You are perfect and yes you can't fight but that means I have someone to protect and that makes me happy, your a wonderful cook and honestly your happy mood always made me forget about war." Germany kissed Italy passionate to show her he was true. Italy kissed back and was now the happiest person alive. When it was dark everyone sat near a campfire together and sang songs while talking amongst themselves. Everyone was truly happy and at peace. After that Japan, Romano, England, America, France, Italy, Prussia and Germany all went to England's house.  
"So I hear there's a fair tomorrow we should totally go." America suggested at the house.  
Everyone was in agreement except England.  
"I'm afraid we can't I found the antidote, and Prussia, France, and Romano can you three leave the room." England exclaimed.  
They left.  
"Now in order for this to work there is a little twist." England said his voice dropping.  
"What twist?" Germany asked.  
"Well I'll explain it like this, who drank the potion first?" England asked.  
"I did." America spoke up.  
"Ok well then America would drink first, then within three hours both his and Japan would kiss each other, but here's the twist they would both have to want America to go back. Then he would transform and then we would repeat the same process with Italy. " England explained.  
"I see so its kind of a fairytale thing?" Italy asked.  
"Kind of" England said nodding.  
Everyone nodded. So after an awkward silence everyone went to bed and had sweet dreams. Along with some cuddling and a big decision on some of the nations mind.


	8. sorry

hey guys I'm so sorry i haven't posted the next chapter in awhile i have been very busy with school home and other possible things and i have not had my devices on me so i apologize i have started to make time now that SATs and exams are over i have more time and i will post the last chapter soon i promise i just wanted to let you guys knew i have not stopped this story it will continue i have already gone back to it


	9. Chapter 8: final decision

Well I finished it enjoy! And like I said I own nothing and please review and let me know if you liked it. And if you didn't like it let me know what could've made it better and I apologize again for it being late.

Chapter 8: final decision

The sun came shining through the windows and a decision had to be made. Each nation sat at the breakfast table.  
"So I'm ready to take the potion" America spoke up.  
"Alright well here you are" England replied.  
America drank the potion and spat some out.  
"Totally gross it tastes like Iggy's cooking" America said in disgust.  
"YOU BLOKE I AM QUITE A GOOD COOK!" England roared.  
"Sure you are." France laughed.  
Before England could explode on everyone America quietly left the room. Japan got worried an silently followed.  
"Are you ok?" Japan asked coming from behind America.  
"Yea totally it's just my back is killing me and I'm sure you'll be happy when I'm a guy again." The American winked.  
"I rove you no matter what, but I won't have to worry about perverts staring at you anymore" Japan agreed.  
America ran up and hugged Japan "Thanks babe I love you."  
As America and Japan went to there room Germany had happened to escape to their room to get away from England's ranting.  
"Hey Germany are you looking forward to me being boy!" Italy exclaimed  
"Ja I guess"  
"What's wrong?" Italy asked worried.  
Before Germany could answer Prussia came in the middle of them and grabbed Italy.  
"I'm just going to borrow this" Prussia recited.  
Germany pissed off just let it go to tell you the truth he was actually excited that Italy was going to be a guy again. He wouldn't have to deal with these interruptions. Three hours later of nothing but bickering and watching television. America started to feel funny. Japan was worried.  
"Are you ok Arfred?" Japan asked worried.  
"Yes love I'm fine but I feel weird I think it's time." America said standing up and rushing Japan to another room.  
"N-Nani?" Japan quickly said startled.  
When they reached the room America passionately kissed Japan. As the kiss was going she started to turn back into a he. When they were finished America was taller than Japan again with his six pack and short hair. He then checked in his pants.  
"YES! FLORIDA IS BACK AND BIGGER THAN EVER AND NO MORE BOOBS!" He screamed.  
Japan blushed in embarrassment. Soon the other nations came rushing in and saw the transformation.  
"It worked" England said shocked.  
"My turn" Italy said suddenly.  
So they left so Italy could take the potion. Then suddenly America pounced on Japan on the bed. Japan was blushing deeply know what was on the American's mind.  
"There something I have missed doing and you know what it is?" America asked in a very seductive voice.  
"Nani?"  
"You" just then America started kissing japan passionately. Japan soon let the the American continue and he had to admit he missed the feel of when the made love and Alfred was the dominant one. While they were having there sex adventure, France was one the other side of the door snickering. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Italy was taking the potion and then he spat it out.  
"WAHH! It's as poisonous as British food." Italy cried.  
England felt like crying. So to pass the three hours Italy and Germany went into their room and took a nap. When the three hours were up Italy awoke to a stomach ache. Germany was awoken by Italy who looked kinda sick.  
"Is it time already?" Germany asked looking up.  
Italy nodded.  
"Alright lets do this." Germany kissed Italy and the same process as America went through happened to Italy.  
"Yay I'm a boy again." Italy ran out as the bad touch trio started to cry in unison.  
"WHY THEY WERE PERFECT!"  
Germany hit the three of them on the head after that. On the other hand Romano and England were relived by this.  
"Where's America and Japan? I want to tell them the good news." Italy said in a curious voice.  
France smirked with a laugh and said "Those love birds haven't left their room since earlier i think they are busy"  
Everyone agreed to leave them alone. At the next world meeting everyone was happy the nations were back to normal. So everyone was happy and England decided on one thing that he would start locking up his potion room. Everything was back to normal or as it should be in Hetalia.


End file.
